Akakabuto
Akakabuto (also known as Onikubi and Kurige) is the main antagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Riki. He is a monstrous man-eating bear with unusual red fur on his back. It seems like he has always been aggressive but turned even worse after the brain damage. He was eventually slain by Nobuya Gekko. 'Appearance' Akakabuto was a very unique bear, even so that humans were not sure about his species. One of his most distinctive traits, the one he was named after, was the red mane running down his back. Otherwise he is quite dark in fur color similar to the Asian black bears, though his original size made him more similar to the brown bears of Hokkaido. His right eye is blind, making it easier to tell him apart from his offspring. Akakabuto was originally around 2-4 meters in height, but eventually grew into incredible 12 meters. In the end, his weight was about 5000 kg not big enough to beat the Snibal Hydra. Akakabuto's brain, left eye and ears was destroyed and was left was bones and the flesh and organs were eaten by the Orochi race. In the Nobuya Chronicles, Akakabuto is now a roaming spirit due to being slain in Nobuya's hands. 'Background' 'Early Life' Akakabuto has been causing trouble by attacking and consuming the farmer's cattle and soon starts to attack humans. He had different names in different prefectures, such as Kurige and Onikubi. On a hunt Akakabuto attacks Takeda Gohee and the other hunters causing all of them to die except Takeda Gohei who loses his left ear. Akakabuto and Shiro fight and Takeda Gohee does his best to protect his dog by shooting Akakabuto's right eye out, which also causes the bear a brain damage. Shiro sees no other option than to push Akakabuto and himself down a valley. Akakabuto survived this while Shiro did not. 'Meeting Nobuya and Demise' While testing on the RX-T48 Snibal Hydra, Nobuya was was exploring the forest seeing a Princess named, Nikushimi. Even though she was still cold, Nobuya retrieves the Princess but He sees Akakabuto managing to capture Takeda Gohee and Riki in a crack in a cliff. Akakabuto to is about to attack Gohee which he hate for shooting out his eye, Nobuya cuts Akakabuto's arms and destroyed it's teeth with Snibal Hydra's Laser Claws causing an intense pain. Akakabuto stands up yet again and sees the Eyes of the Monster that Nobuya inherited. Akakabuto meets the Hydra's Pilot and seeing him as the Prophecy of his demise and Nikushimi's bloodline of Bear Killers. When arriving at Akakabuto's Fortress, Gajou. Nobuya sees that the Izumogakure from a point a view as the Kingdom of Ninja Lands. Akakabuto sets up the Final Battle along with his minions. Akakabuto's minions attack the Snibal Hydra but was killed by Snibal Hydra's Laser cannons and accidentally destroyed Akakabuto's Fortress and seeing Akakabuto's children dead, which draws the rage of Akakabuto to Nikushimi. As Akakabuto is about to attack Nikushimi, Nobuya saves the princess and kills a Bear by using Snibla Hydra's beam claws on it's brain, eyes and nose and ears causing the demon bear to have a dying roar thus being afraid of Nobuya with it's last breath. It's flesh and organs were eaten by the Orochi race leaving nothing but bones. 'Legacy' After Akakabuto's demise, Jergingha have collected the Data to create Toshiya Gekko's Alter-Ego/Descendant, the Black Rose King. 'Quotes' *Dialogue; Akakabuto:It's over, Nobuya! I have dreamed of nothing else for years! Nobuya:I understyand that feeling. Isn't Princess Nikushimi part of the Home of Shinobi. Akakabuto: I am home! 'Special Quotes' *Akakabuto: Your Ninja Lands? These Lands Belong to ME! (To Nobuya) *Akakabuto: The Son of Tohno and it is. If it's the Hydra he rides! Then I'm declaring War on the Bear Slayers at my Fortress! *Akakabuto: RAAARR!!!! I Have Failed. (Last Words) Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters 'See Also' *Akakabuto (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters